The present invention generally relates to a positioning and guiding arrangement, and more particularly, to an original document positioning and guiding arrangement applicable to a copying apparatus provided with an automatic document feeder and the like.
Conventionally, there has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Tokkaisho No. 60-260030, a prior art so arranged that there is so provided an exit gate for positioning the original document at a predetermined position on an original document platform, and this exit gate normally held at a position not obstructing transport of the original document is shifted by a driving means such as a solenoid and the like, to a position for stopping the original document when the original document is started to be transported onto the original document platform.
In the case of the original document transport arrangement as disclosed in the embodiment of the above prior art, however, a gap is provided between the original document positioning member (i.e., the exit gate) and the original document platform, and there are cases where the leading edge of the original document enters such a gap when the original document positioning member (i.e., the exit gate) positions the original document at a predetermined position or said member guides the original document for the discharge thereof, thus resulting in damages to the original document or jamming thereof in the arrangement. If it is intended to eliminate the gap between the original document positioning member (i.e., the exit gate) and the original document platform, there is such a problem that said original document positioning member (i.e., the exit gate) does not function smoothly.